An electronically controlled transmission system is commonly referred to as a “shift-by-wire” transmission system. In some shift-by-wire automatic transmission systems, the transmission input shaft is rotated by an electric actuator. The electric actuator selectively rotates the transmission input shaft in response to an input signal from a manually operated gear shifter. The vehicle operator manually operates the gear shifter to select a desired gear for the transmission. The gear shifter typically includes a lever but can alternatively be in other forms such as push buttons or the like.
“Shift-by-wire” transmission systems are desirably because they enable the gear shifter to be located virtually anywhere that can be reached by the operator because they do not have the limitations of routing mechanical cables between the gear shifter and the transmission. However, there is a never ending desire in the motor vehicle industry to simplify and modernize driver controls. There also is a never ending desire to reduce component cost and/or size. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electronically controlled transmission systems.